My Knight in Shining Armour
by ModernLeper
Summary: Sakura is a princess and Sasuke is her best friend that is training to be a knight. She gets Betrothed. This is a basic Fairy tale story line I'm bad at summaries. sasuxsaku some naruxhina. 5 reviews next chappie tomorrow. sasxsak sasukexsakura
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Do not own Naruto

5 reviews next chappie tomorrow

ENJOI

Oh yeah, Sakura is a princess and she has 2 sisters and they are HInata and Kasumi (made up name)

hinata and sakura are twins but ARE NOT IDENTICAL (in the story)

* * *

Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess whose name was Sakura. She lived in a grand castle nestled in the hills of her kingdom, Fairilalia. She lived a charmed life and she had the greatest best friend in the whole world. Her and Sasuke always played together when they were little, she would be the princess and he would be the knight in shining armor that would come and rescue her from the evil dragon that was guarding her tower.

Now, her and Sasuke were 16 and still close friends, Sasuke was training to be a knight and Sakura was training to be a proper princess. Both Sakura and Sasuke dreaded that now that Sakura was of age, her parents would be looking for someone of high power for her to marry, because she was thought of the most beautiful and alluring of their daughters, so they know that they could get a very powerful man to marry her off to.

One day, at dinner, her father, the king, announced "My, little cherry blossom, Sakura, will be marrying the youngest son of the King of Baddle. Don't you remember Prince Naruto, the little blonde boy form Hikari's wedding? You and Hinata played with him." All Sakura could do was to nod and try not to burst into tears. She didn't know that he was going to decide _so soon_. She felt her twin sister, Hinata tense up next to her. Then she remembered back to the wedding of her eldest sister, when they first met the youngest prince of Baddle.

_**Flash Back**_

_ It was a hot, summer day and her sister, Hikari was getting married. After the ceremony there was a party, and all of the royal children were playing except for a little black haired girl. A small, blonde boy came up to the sad-looking girl and asked "why are you not playing?" she answered with a quavering voice,"because my sister went to sneak in her best friend, and now I don't have anyone to play with because I don't know anybody" he replied "you know me, so lets go play some where else, and be best friends. By the way, the name is Naruto Uzumaki, I'm the prince of Baddle! Do you want to tell me your name?" "Hai. My name is Hinata Haruno, I''m the princess of Fairilalia, and I would love to be your best friend"_

_ Hinata and Naruto went to go play together, and then Sakura, with her newly-smuggled-in Sasuke, found them and played with them too. The King saw this and smiled that the children were playing together, and only wondered who that dashing black haired boy was._

_**End Flash Back**_

After Sakura and Hinata were excused from the table and went to go get ready to go to bed, they talked about the betrothal.

"I'm so happy for you Sakura, Prince Naruto is quite dashing"

"Hinata, I know that you would have wanted to be the one chosen, because you know him better, plus, I don't want to marry Naruto, he's to hyper, he's not my type. And, he likes you better than me. I mean, he barely knows me. I don't know why dad didn't send your portrait over to their family, why does he have to be so stubborn! He knows that I don't want to marry some prince I don't know! I want to choose my own husband!"

"Sakura, I'm not mad, I'm happy for you, really."

"Hn."

"You've been friends with Sasuke for too long, you're starting to pick up his habits."

While Hinata was saying this, Sasuke was climbing up a tree to the girls' bedroom.

"What about me?"

"SASUKE!! I have to talk to you."

"Shall we go to the secret base?"

"Of course! Um... Hinata! Don't tell anyone I left, and if anyone asks, say I am taking a bath or stuff my bed with pillows and say I'm sleeping."

"Hn."

"Thanks, love"


	2. Chapter 2

Even though I didn't get 5 Reviews Last night on the first chapter, I decided to post the second chapter today

THIS ONE WILL BE LONGER THAN FIRST CHAPTER!

(The first chapter was lay down a nice jumping off point.

6 REVIEWS 3rd Chappie tomorrow.

disclaimer: no own naruto

* * *

"So, what did you want to talk to me about, Princess?"

"I told you not to call me that, and well... sniff... um..."

"Whats the matter? Why are you so sad? You haven't cried in front of me since your dog died. You can tell me whats wrong."

At that point Sakura just burst into tears.

Sasuke took her into a hug and reminded her that he would always be there for her, and that she was the best friend he had ever had.

Sakura finally told him "My father has betrothed me to Prince Naruto!"

Sasuke almost started crying also, but he sucked it up and said "Whats so bad about Prince Naruto?"

Sakura looked up into his eyes and replied "I don't know him! I don't want to marry him, plus he isn't..isn't..."

Sakura wanted to say 'he isn't you' but she couldn't tell him then that she loved him.

"Isn't what, Sakura?"

"He just isn't." Sakura burst into tears again and buried her face into Sasuke's Shirt.

Sasuke always wanted to marry Sakura, but he accepted the fact that there was no chance to because he was just a squire, training to be a knight, and she was the princess.

Even though he knew that they cold never be together he couldn't help but to tilt Sakura's chin up and to give her a loving kiss on the lips. He felt Sakura tense up, so he quickly stopped and apologized for being so forward. But, before he could finish his sentence Sakura grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into another kiss. After a few seconds, she pressed her tongue against his lips, begging for entrance. He happily obliged, and the two began a lustful kiss. While their tongues battled for dominance, Sasuke, being a hormone-driven boy, began sliding his hand up Sakura's night gown. Sakura quickly stopped the kiss and Sasuke pulled his hand away and got up, he then mumbled something about how he got carried away and should be put to death for doing that to the Princess of his land. While he turned to walk away, Sakura came to her senses and got up and ran after him, she yelled "Sasuke-kun! Wait!" and he turned around as she ran up to him and gave him a hug and planted a kiss on his lips while telling him that she forgave him, but didn't regret kissing him. She then ran off towards the castle leaving Sasuke standing in the street, dumbfounded.

* * *

Back at the castle, Sakura told Hinata what had happened.

"I can't believe you did that right after you found out you were betrothed! If I was Prince naruto and I found out about this I would be severely angry and call the wedding off!"

"Really? Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to kiss him, maybe I WILL tell Prince Naruto when I go see him next week. Hopefully he will call off the wedding."

"Don't say that, Prince Naruto is one of the better choices for being wed to, I mean, he isn't mean, and he is quite handsome. Father could have married you off to some old King."

"True, but I still don't want to marry him. I want to Marry Sasuke-kun" As Sakura said that she got a dreamy look on her face.

"You know, you are such a romantic."

"How so?"

"Just think about it, this is such fairy tale. A princess falls in love with her Knight in shining armour, but she gets betrothed to a prince of some faraway land."

"What about you and your Prince Charming?!"

"I do n-not l-love Prince N-Naruto!"

"Yes you do, you stuttered, so that means you were lying."

"Maybe I do, but you are the one that has to!"

"I will never love Naruto, I will only love Sasuke."

"Lets just go to bed, Sakura."

"Hn."

* * *

The next day, after many hours of classes about being proper and embroidering, Sakura took her free time and went to go find Sasuke. She found him in a meadow practicing sword fighting against a tree.

"Sasuke?"

"hn?"

"I know that your birthday is next week, and that I'm going to miss it because I am going to see the Prince, and that when you turn 17 you are going to become a knight, and usually your parents find some girl for you to marry, but can you not agree to get married before I come back, because I have a plan for me not to marry Prince Naruto. Okay?"

"Um, sure, but what has that got to do with you having a plan not to marry that prince?"

"ARE YOU REALLY THAT DENSE?"

And with that, Sakura ran off into the distance.

Sasuke's inner self decided that this was the time to pipe up

_"She wants to marry you, retard."_

**_"go away! and what do you mean she wants to marry me?"_**

_"she had to tell you not to get married and that she has a plan to not marry the lucky bastard of a prince, so then she would be single, and then YOU COULD MARRY HER!"_

_**"oh no! I just screwed it up, didn't I?"**_

_"yeah, you did. Apologize tomorrow for being such a stupid prick and then throw in some pretty words like 'I love you' and such"_

_**"Good plan."**_

* * *

when Sakura came back to the castle, she was mopey and Hinata knew that something was wrong, so she came outside to the garden where Sakura was eating lunch.

"Sakura, What is wrong?"

Sakura looked up at Hinata and Hinata noticed that her green eyes looked duller.

"I told Sasuke not to accept any wives while I was gone because I had a plan to not marry Naruto, and he said 'Um, sure, but what has that got to do with you having a plan not to marry that prince?' UGH, how can he not put the pieces together, or does he just not want to marry me?"

"Sakura, I'm sure he wants to marry you, he just is too dense to realize that you want to marry him. He probably thinks that there is no way that a Princess would marry a knight, so he doesn't want to get his hopes up."

"Really?"

"Really."

"You always know just how to make me feel better."


	3. Chapter 3

Yes, I'm finally writing more

with the flashback: get it? it's like the beginning of this story? Foreshadowing maybe? haha

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

_....:::Flash Back:::...._

"Read it again, Mommy! Read my favorite story!" a 6 year old Sasuke cried as he was being tucked into bed.

"All right Sasuke, only one more though.

_...Once upon a time, in a far off kingdom, there lived a beautiful princess named Ino. She lived in a grand castle nestled in the hills of Durmstrang. She lived a charmed life and she had the greatest best friend in the whole world. Her and Kiba always played together when they were little, she would be the princess and he would be the knight in shining armor that would come and rescue her from the evil dragon that was guarding her tower._

_Now, her and Kiba were 16 and still close friends, Kiba was training to be a knight and Ino was training to be a proper princess. But Ino's father got remarried. Ino now had an evil stepmother! She was envious of Ino so she locked her away in a tall, tall tower guarded by a fierce dragon. The stepmother thought that nobody would ever be able to fight the dragon and rescue Ino so the evil queen could be the fairest of them all. Many knights tried...."_

"Get to the good part!! The part with the knight in Sha-na-ma-na!"

"The part with the knight in shining armour? all right sweety.

_...So a knight that had worked very hard, and practiced everyday, was in love with the princess and decided that he was going to defeat the dragon and save princess Ino. He put on his shining armour and got on his trusty steed, named Akamaru. He embarked on the long trek to the princess's tower and came upon the dragon that was guarding the tower. They fought long and hard, he slashed his sword, and the dragon breathed his flames. When the knight in shining armour lunged at the dragon with the sword the dragon dodged and he ended up slicing the dragons chains with his powerful sword. The dragon got up, and when he saw what the knight had done, the dragon gave him a sword that had a magic gem in the hilt so it could defeat any enemy. The dragon then flew away because the dragon wasn't really fierce, he just didn't like being chained up. _

_So the Knight climbed the tower to the princess's room and rescue her. They road back to the castle on the trusty steed Akamaru, and when they arrived the King declared that they should get married. When Ino and the Knight in shining armour were alone she told him that she loved someone already, and that she wanted to marry him. The knight said "As you wish" and left. Ino knew at that moment that the knight was Kiba because he always said that. So she ran after him and yelled "Wait!" The knight turned around and Ino declared "I know who you are! and The one that I want to marry is you, Kiba!" The knight took of his helmet and revealed that he actually was Kiba. Ino ran to him and they embraced and kissed eachother. They got married and lived happily ever after._

_The end."_

"I love that story, mommy."

"I know you do."

"I want to become a knight in sha-na-ma-na and marry a princess!"

"Really? Did you know that the king has a daughter your age?"

"Is she like princess Ino? Can I save her from a dragon?"

"No, she's not like Princess Ino, she has pink hair and green eyes and she doesn't live in a tower!"

"Pink hair! That's silly, mommy! You're lying! Liar!"

"Okay Sasuke, it's time to go to sleep."

Sasuke's mom gave him a kiss good night and tucked him into bed. The black haired, six year old boy drifted off into sleep filled with dreams of Knights in shining armour, dragons, and princesses with pink hair.

_....:::End Flash Back:::...._

Sasuke smiled to himself. He was thinking about how his mother used to read him bedtime stories about knights, dragons and princesses. He chuckled. He knew a boy named Kiba. He was a year behind Sasuke and was also trying to become a knight. He was goofy and didn't take anything seriously. But more importantly, Sasuke was thinking about how he had said he was going to marry a princess. He wondered if his mother still remembered.

* * *

I Know its short, im just having serious writers block.

we need another betareader. cause 2 people need 2 beta readers... ya know?


End file.
